


I love you too Jeremy

by WellThatIsAMood



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Song: Michael in the Bathroom, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellThatIsAMood/pseuds/WellThatIsAMood
Summary: Micheal in the Bathroom but the knocking is Jeremy coming to apologize.





	1. Alternative Ending to Michael in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on Ao3. My apologies for any grammatical mistakes or incorrect spellings. I apologize if you think its a shitty ending. I also apologize for my shitty writing skills but your here now read and please enjoy.
> 
> Jeremy is slightly drunk in the beginning but sobers up throughout the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (December 2017) EDIT: So I fixed the italicizing of the Michael in the Bathroom lyrics and any misspellings I had made.

Michael. I have to find Michael. I need to find my Michael. I haven't seen him all. Maybe he went home. No he would have told me. I mean I have been a dick to him recently. Maybe this isn't a good idea. No! I've ignored him all night. But I called him a loser in the bathroom. God he must hate me now. I need to find him and apologise.

I stumble into someone while I'm walking up the stairs, thinking.

"Gah I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was goi-." I realize its Jake I was talking to but he's already started walking down the stairs again. "Wait Jake have you uh- 'ave you seen my Mikey" 

"I don't know any Mikeys but maybe he's upstairs somewhere?" 

I went to thank him but he was already gone. 

As I make my way down the corridor, avoiding the couples making out against the walls on both sides, I see Rich coming out of a room looking lost. 

"Hey Rich, whats up? You look lost."

"Oh hi Jeremy, its just- its nothing, have you seen Jake by any chance?"

"Uh yeah I ran into him on the stairs. Why?" 

"Its not important, thanks though." he starts to walk away, leaving me confused. I grab his arm, remembering why I'm upstairs

"Wait, wait, Rich have you seen Michael anywhere?"

"No I haven't."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"Downstairs getting a drink. The bathroom maybe?"

"I'll keep looking thanks though."

The bathroom. That was the last place I talked to him. He tried to tell me something but I wouldn't listen. I called him a loser. My best friend of 12 years and I just threw it all away by calling him a loser. I'm so sorry Michael. 

I make my way to the bathroom but I stop. I can hear singing coming from inside

 

_"Forget how long its been I'm just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party"_

 

I knock on the door.

"Michael look I'm sorry I just wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry."

 

_"No you can't come in. I'm waiting it out until its time to leave, and picking at grout as I softly grieve."_

 

"Michael..."  
The tone of my voice softens as I sink to my knees in front of the door.

 

_"I'm just Michael who you don't know, Michael flyin' solo, Michael in the Bathroom by himself, all by himself."_

 

"Michael please..."

 

_"I am hiding but he's out there just ignoring all our history. Memories get erased and I'll get replaced with a newer, cooler version of me."_

 

"I could never replace you, Michael. You're one of a kind."

A slightly tipsy girl stumbles past me singing. She gives me a weird look as she passes. 

 

_"And I hear a drunk girl sing along to Whitney through the door, "I wanna dance with somebody.""_

 

I never knew he could sing like that. 

 

_"And my feelings sink cause it makes me think now theres no-one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore."_

 

"I'm right out here Michael. Please let me in. I'm so sorry. We can go back to how it was. Just let me in."

 

_"Now its just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party. I half regret the beers"_

 

He's holding back from crying and so am I. Please Mikey let me in.....

 

_"Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party."_

 

I'm so sorry..

 

_"As I choke back the tears. I'll wait as long as I need till my face is dry, or I'll just blame it on weed or something in my eye."_

 

I'm sorry Micah....

 

_"I'm just Michael who you don't know, Michael flyin' solo, Michael in the bathroom by himself."_

 

I start to knock on the door.

 

_"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, they're gonna start to shout soon, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, Ah hell yeah I'll be out soon"_

 

"Michael let me in!" I begin to cry.

 

_"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, it sucks you left me here alone, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK,, here in this teenage battle zone,"_

 

We're both crying now.

 

_"CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, I feel the pressure blowing up, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, my big mistake was showin' up,"_

 

"Michael, please. Let me in. I'm so sorry. Please Mikey."

 

_"SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH, I throw some water in my face and I am in a better place._

 

I put my hands either side of my head up against the door. 

"I'm so sorry....."

 

_"I go to open up the door. But I can't hear knocking, anymore."_

 

"Please....."

 

_"And I can't help but yearn for a different time."_

 

"Mikey...."

 

 _"And then I look in the mirror and the present is clear and there's no denying I'm, just- At a party is there a sadder sight than -_  
Michael in the bathroom at a party"

 

I start to choke over my words cause I'm trying not cry anymore than I already am.

 

_"This is a heinous night. I wish I'd stayed at home in bed watching cable porn or wish I'd offed myself instead, I wish I was never born."_

 

I've made him feel like that. Me. I am to blame. I did this to him. I didn't realize- this is bad. I fucked up for real this time. Oh god. 

 

_"I'm just Michael whose a loner so he must be a stoner, rides a PT Cruiser, god he's such a loser Michael flyin' solo, who you think that you know, Michael in the bathroom by himself, all by himself, all by himself."_

 

"I'm so sorry. Michael....."

 

_"And all you know about me is my name, Awesome party, I'm so glad I came"_

 

I scramble to my feet as Michael gets to the door to open it.

".....Michael I love you. I always have. It just took me a long time to see it. Michael open the door."

..... 

"Jeremy?"

"Michael! Ah! Um how much of that did you hear?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I heard enough to know that you can sing really well. And that I am a massive asshole."

"Jeremy."

"Michael. I'm sorry. I've been an ass to you these past weeks. I was so obsessed with Christine and that I threw away the best thing that ever happen-"

"No. Jeremy stop. Damn right you were obsessed with Christine." He starts to raise his voice, _"YOU LEFT ME BEHIND LIKE I WAS NOTHING. NOTHING. JEREMY."_

"Michael I'm-"

"NO JEREMY I'M DONE. Look, I'm sorry okay but I can't deal with this. I love you too Jeremy, but I uh-I'm just- I have to leave. I'm sorry but I can't right now." he says slowly walking away from me.

I fall back to the floor, as a single tear makes it way down my face, one thing echos through my mind 

 

 

"I love you too Jeremy."


	2. Alternative ending to the alternative ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happier version of the ending

"Jeremy?"

"Michael! Ah how much of that did you hear?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I heard enough to know that you can sing really well. And that I am a massive asshole."

"Jeremy..."

"No Michael. I'm sorry. I've been an ass to you these past weeks. I was so obsessed with Christine that I didn't relize that I threw away the best thing that ever happened to me. Michael I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I really am." 

"Oh geez Jeremy this is going to take a lot for me to get over but I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"And Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda, may have liked you since like 8th grade."

"You have?" I say in disbelief.

"Yeah I have. It really hurt to see you obsessing over Christine."

"I'm so sorry."

"Its fine now. And uh one last thing"

"What?" 

"This."

He roughly grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me into a gentle kiss.

"I love you Micheal." I say as I pull away.

"I love you too Jeremy."


End file.
